A computerized axial tomography scan (commonly known as a CAT scan or a CT scan) is an x-ray procedure, which combines many x-ray images with the aid of a computer to generate cross-sectional views of the internal organs and structures of the body. In each of these views, the body image is seen as an x-ray “slice” of the body. Typically, parallel slices are taken at different levels of the body, i.e., at different axial (z-axis) positions. This recorded image is called a tomogram, and “computerized axial tomography” refers to the recorded tomogram “sections” at different axial levels of the body. In multislice CT, a two-dimensional (2D) array of detector elements replaces the linear array of detectors used in conventional CT scanners. The 2D detector array permits the CT scanner to simultaneously obtain tomographic data at different slice locations and greatly increases the speed of CT image acquisition. Multislice CT facilitates a wide range of clinical applications, including three-dimensional (3D) imaging, with a capability for scanning large longitudinal volumes with high z-axis resolution.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is another method of obtaining images of the interior of objects, especially the human body. More specifically, MRI is a non-invasive, non-x-ray diagnostic technique employing radio-frequency waves and intense magnetic fields to excite molecules in the object under evaluation. Like a CAT scan, MRI provides computer-generated image “slices” of the body's internal tissues and organs. As with CAT scans, MRI facilitates a wide range of clinical applications, including 3D imaging, and provides large amounts of data by scanning large volumes with high resolution.
These image data are typically analyzed using complex software systems called advanced medical image processing systems. Advanced medical image processing software is currently complex and unapproachable to all but the experienced and trained user. However, as medical image processing software becomes more integrated with medicine and the electronic health record, it is becoming increasingly important for other users, such as other physicians and even non-physicians and patients, to be at least versant on these software systems.
As advanced medical imaging software becomes more sophisticated and common, simplifying the use of such software packages becomes more important and more challenging. Traditionally, Radiologists have been the primary user of sophisticated medical imaging software, and have undergone extensive training to be proficient on these software platforms. Radiologists may spend a significant portion of their time using such software packages and become experienced users.
Because of the software's complexity, it is virtually impossible for a lay person to figure out how to use advanced medical image processing software. Also, it is very difficult for an untrained physician to do the same. Attempts to do so by the inadequately trained may result in misinterpretation of image data and even medical mistakes such as misdiagnoses.
There is a need for a simple way for a minimally trained or untrained user to use advanced medical imaging software effectively.